warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur is a pale gray tom, with dark gray flecks, and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ashkit is first seen in Into the Wild as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Fernkit, and two other unnamed kits, are two out of four of Brindleface's kits. Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice, Fireheart brings his kittypet nephew, Cloudkit, to ThunderClan, hoping that the young cat might be raised in the way of the wild, eventually becoming a warrior. Brindleface adopts him, since her two other unnamed kits died. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Ashkit's adopted-brother, Cloudkit, becomes an apprentice. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Ashkit appears as a young apprentice. He starts to develop a strong friendship with Cloudpaw, a fellow apprentice, who was raised by Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface. :When Cloudpaw started taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knew about it, but, out of loyalty to his friend, told no one. Later, after Fireheart learned that Cloudpaw had been "kidnapped" by the Twolegs, he tells Ashpaw, which causes the young apprentice to get very frantic, and upset. A Dangerous Path :In A Dangerous Path, Bluestar makes Cloudpaw a warrior (Cloudtail), but refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia, and "war" with StarClan. Angry with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, declares to the "other" apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey; then, Bluestar would have to make them warriors. Thornpaw, another apprentice who was denied the chance to become a warrior, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, politely decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw, Thornpaw's sister, accepts. Later, after the two (Brightpaw and Swiftpaw) go missing, Ashpaw convinces his sister, Fernpaw, to tell Fireheart where they had gone. :Also, Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by Tigerstar, who had wanted to give a pack of fierce dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious, and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they could help lead the dogs to the gorge; Fireheart agrees, and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat "in line", Mousefur. The Darkest Hour :In The Darkest Hour, it becomes apparent that Dustpelt, Ashpaw's mentor, is in love with Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. :When Firestar first comes back with his nine lives from StarClan, Ashpaw is the first cat to welcome him back. :Later, during the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw, and the other apprentices, take down Bone, the BloodClan "deputy". Ashpaw is the apprentice who utters the victorious cry, after the powerful cat is taken down. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw appears as a young warrior (Ashfur). He has a very minor role in this book, only being mentioned a few times; but he makes friends with Brambleclaw, a newly-named ThunderClan warrior, and a main character in the New Prophecy Series. :Later, Ashfur appears on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt; the four run into Firestar, after his night at Smudge's. On the same patrol, Ashfur fights against a badger (which had killed Willowpelt), badly injuring his shoulder. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :At the beginning of Midnight, Ashfur is seen going out on patrol with Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol, and after a bit of scolding, is ordered home; angry, and upset, she begs Thornclaw to let her join them, and he eventually gives in. Later, the four cats run into a dangerous badger, and are forced to return to camp early, so they can alert Firestar. Moonrise :Ashfur begins to show aggression as ThunderClan becomes more deprived of food, and the Twolegs begin to take over more of their territory. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their long journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out to touch her muzzle with his, and purring, "You came back!", suggesting that he had feelings for the ginger apprentice before she had gone. Starlight :In Starlight, it becomes apparent that Ashfur is in love with Squirrelpaw (now Squirrelflight); he's always trying to defend her from Brambleclaw, acting rather overprotective, and any other dangers or threats. This annoys Squirrelflight, who says she can take care of herself. Twilight :Ashfur becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. :Later, during the badger attack, Birchpaw is badly injured, and is forced to flee with his sister, Ferncloud. Ashfur himself, does his best to defend Squirrelflight from the attacking badgers, which annoys, and angers her. Sunset :After losing Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, Ashfur becomes extremely angry (and upset) with both cats, mistreating, and abusing them both. He openly shows his mistrust of Brambleclaw, mainly due to Brambleclaw's father being Tigerstar, the murderous traitor, who killed Ashfur's mother, Brindleface. :Later, when Firestar appoints Brambleclaw deputy (Leafpool had had a sign from StarClan, that had said that Brambleclaw should be ThunderClan's new deputy), Ashfur announces his cruel suspicions....he says he wonders why Leafpool had said Brambleclaw should be the new deputy; after all, her sister, Squirrelflight, was Brambleclaw's mate. At this, Squirrelflight becomes outraged, and Leafpool becomes utterly shocked, but no one (except, maybe Spiderleg, who looks around uncomfortably) takes notice of Ashfur, and instead, congratulates Brambleclaw. :Ashfur ends up ignoring Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight for the rest of Sunset; he even ignores them when Squirrelflight tries to explain to him that she thinks StarClan had destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. :Later, before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says he's planning to give Birchpaw an assesment; nothing out of the ordinary. But, not long after, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying he had seen Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with Firestar, who was stuck in a fox trap. Ashfur couldn't have taken on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, so he had come back for help; after he tells them this, Leafpool and Squirrelflight follow his fear-scent trail to where Firestar was trapped, but he arrived just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Graystripe, ThunderClan's former deputy, returns, along with his new mate, Millie. Some cats think that Brambleclaw should step down, and let Graystripe return to his old position, but, much to his Clanmates' surprise, Ashfur disagrees, saying Brambleclaw should stay where he is. :Also, Ashfur becomes Lionpaw's mentor. :Later, when Ashfur returns from a patrol, he complains about ShadowClan, saying, "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This statement makes Squirrelflight flinch, as if he is referring to the way Brambleclaw "took Squirrelflight away from him" in Sunset. Dark River :Ashfur becomes annoyed with his apprentice, Lionpaw, during a training session, and leaves the young cat to learn the badger defense move (one of the hardest fighting techniques) on his own. After awhile, Ashfur returns, and is surprised to see that Lionpaw has already mastered the move, even adding an extra kick at the end. Lionpaw claims to have made it up on his own, but in reality, Tigerstar had taught it to him. Outcast :In Outcast, during a training session, Lionpaw accuses Ashfur of not being "tough enough" on him; Ashfur is greatly angered at this remark, and soon, warrior and apprentice are in a real warriors battle. Ashfur acts as if it's real, unsheathing his claws, and scaring the nearby mentors, and apprentices. After the battle, when both are back at camp, Lionpaw's mentor praises him, saying he will be as good as his father (this may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Brambleclaw is well-known), and lets the young apprentice have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. :It is also mentioned, that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth, and affection other mentors show their apprentices. Eclipse :Ashfur continues to train his apprentice, Lionpaw, but near the end of the book, the golden apprentice earns his warrior name, Lionblaze. Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, a huge fire starts near the ThunderClan camp, and all the ThunderClan cats are forced to flee. When Squirrelflight and her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, are trying to escape, Ashfur blocks their escape route, which is a fallen tree branch. He tells Squirrelflight that he is furious she chose Brambleclaw over himself, and had tried to punish her by conspiring with Hawkfrost, and trying to kill her father, Firestar. Since that plan had failed, Ashfur says he will instead kill her kits. To this, Squirrelflight reveals an equally startling secret, proclaiming that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze are not ''her kits. Ashfur is taken completely by surprise, but lets them all escape. Later, armed with Squirrelflight's news, Ashfur plans to let it be known at the next Gathering. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze all beg him not to, but he pays them no heed. :On the night of the Gathering, Ashfur and Squirrelflight disappear, and their Clanmates decide to leave without them. But before they can really leave, a mud-slathered Squirrelflight joins them, saying she had slipped into a stream. Not long after this, ThunderClan finds Ashfur's body in the stream bordering WindClan. His body is taken back to camp, and his clanmates mourn for him. :Later, Leafpool discovers that Ashfur hadn't drowned (as was previously thought), but was murdered. Due to the absence of other Clan's scents, it was believed that a ThunderClan cat was responsible for his death, though some thought WindClan was responsible. ''Sunrise :Leafpool prepares Ashfur for burial when she finds a shocking surprise, she finds tufts of his killer's fur in Ashfur's claws. She later tells Hollyleaf that she knows that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, because the tuft of fur had her scent. Only her, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze knows who killed Ashfur. Firestar also asked Leafpool if she had met Ashfur in StarClan to ask him who is the cat that is responsible for his death. Character Pixels File:Ashpaw.png|Apprentice File:Ashfur(TC).warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Mother: ::Brindleface Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Robinwing - Deceased, residence unknown Sister: ::Ferncloud Living (As of Sunrise) Nephews: ::Birchfall Living (As of Sunrise) ::Foxpaw Living (As of Sunrise) ::Shrewpaw Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Spiderleg Living (As of Sunrise) Nieces: ::Hollykit Deceased. Verified StarClan member ::Icepaw Living (As of Sunrise) ::Larchkit Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: ::Frostfur Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: ::Brightheart Living (As of Sunrise) ::Thornclaw Living (As of Sunrise) ::Cinderpelt Deceased, (Reborn as Cinderheart) ::Brackenfur Living (As of Sunrise) Grand-Nephew: ::Toadkit Living (As of Sunrise) Grand-Nieces: ::Dovekit Living (As of Sunrise) ::Ivykit Living (As of Sunrise) ::Rosekit Living (As of Sunrise) Tree Quotes Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors